


At The Rooftop

by regimagi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fuckbuddies, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regimagi/pseuds/regimagi
Summary: Who knows that Dowoon, the cool, popular guy has such "relationship" with the timid Wonpil?And now that the time finally comes to end..Based from DAY6's What Can I Do MV, the story starts from post-MV's storyline. You might have to watch the MV first to understand this fic.





	1. Dowoon-1

**Author's Note:**

> Dowoon's POV

The bell has rung long time ago, telling the whole school it's already time to go home. 

Except for me.

It's already a habit of mine to watch the dawn falls upon horizon at the school's rooftop while listening to my favorite music after school time has ended. There's something magical watching such a natural thing at a high place like this.

Not only after school time finished, I mostly spend my school life here besides my classroom which really sucks because of everyone there disturbing my peace. I prefer sleep here rather than talking to bunch of those idiots, especially those noisy mindless girls who can't stop chasing me wherever I go. God, I hate girls in general. 

But then, there's one person in my class that I'm really looking forward to talk to--

**_*kriiek*_**

\--but will never do. In our classroom, at least.

A tall, lean figure that I really know well appears from the opened rooftop door.

"Ah, Dowoon.."

I can only stare at him, at his strange expression right now. I've seen his various faces before, but never his current face.  
While I can guess the reason behind it.

I gestured him the empty space beside me.  
He comes to my side and sit down carefully.

"Congratulations," I say plainly, hiding the pain beneath the words.

His breath hitched slightly.

He loves his best friend Sungjin for a long, long time. Long enough to make me feel really annoyed, seeing his longing face when he thought the stupid guy couldn't notice him. Because that guy can only see the girl he really likes.  


But today, when our class had a basketball game the truth finally comes out. The girl likes the school brat Brian instead.  


What a development.

The glints of hope in his eyes when the scene happened in front of us only makes my heart ache. 

"Don't waste your chance again, idiot." I said, not realizing my sharp tone. 

He turns his head to me. I still can't decipher what face he's making right now means, and I don't think I want to know.

Just when he's about to open his mouth--I grab his vest quickly and kiss him.

Torturing him with my mouth until we lost our breath. 

"Just one time, okay?" I said as I unzip his pants slowly. One last time. Though we always have more than once before.

His stunned face is always priceless to me, but now is not the time to joke around.

His swollen lips upon mine. The salty taste of his sweat after we had a rough game today. His teary eyes when he's about to cry out his pleasure.

Him calling out my name instead of his stupid long time one-sided crush.

With my cracked voice, holding back my tears, calling out to him,

_"...Wonpil.."_

I want to remember it all, for the last time.


	2. Prequel-Wonpil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a continuation of the previous chapter, but kind of a backstory before the "agreement" between dowoon and wonpil is established. and it's sungpil focus so I'm sorry for u dopil thirst fam..
> 
> Wonpil's POV

_The way your eyes follow suit when you smile to me_  
_The way your voice resonates when you’re laughing at my lame joke_  
_The way your hair flutters softly because your head is shaking from laughter_  
_Even the way you steal a glance towards her sneakily more than I can count._  
_I know it, and yet.._  


“Wonpil?” Sungjin waves his hand in front of my face, bringing my wandering mind back to reality.  


“Ah, yes, sorry.. I didn’t hear what you said.” His face looks confused.  


“I didn’t say anything yet though?”  


“……” Damn, I get caught again. Should’ve tone down my staring.  


He laughs briefly. “It’s still afternoon man, stop spacing out.” He said while he hits my head playfully. I can’t help but laugh.  


How I wish the time would stop now. But then your heart will stay for her only.  


“Damn I forgot my Math book. Let me join you, Wonpil.”  


_And yet.. I will still like you like a fool I am._

\-------------------------------------------

The classroom is empty, the students have gone home already and only me and Sungjin left in the classroom after being the last to finish our assignment in class.  
And right now, I finally gathered up all of my courage to find out the truth I already know, yet I need to hear it with my own ears.

“Sungjin, you like her, right?”

His dumbfounded face is always a delight to see, and that happens quite often. Though this time, it feels different to see it now.

“Yo, don’t try to fool me. I bet almost everyone knows if you keep staring at her like that.” 

God, don’t blush like like that Sungjin, that’s not allowed. 

“I’ve known you since we were kids, moron. You think I won’t notice?” I said that while laughing, though my heart isn’t.

He just kept silence, like he’s getting caught doing something he shouldn’t do. He never been like this since we were 4th grade when he caught snooping some tteokbokki from the stand outside our elementary school.

I hate this silence. Please tell me I’m wrong instead.

“Ahahaha…..”  
Sliding down on his chair, he laughs wryly. Followed by his heavy sigh as if he’s puffing out every breath in his lung.

“You had it that bad.” I didn’t know it was this bad. 

“Heh, right.”

I don’t what to say to him, so I just bumped his back with my fist.

“Gah, Wonpillie…”  
Why you use that nickname now for all times with that affectionate tone you unconsciously use? Why you like to torture me so much, Sungjin?

If I stay here longer I might not be able to hold it back.

“You have band practice after this, don’t you?” I start tidying my stuffs on my table and put them in my bag, so I don’t have to look at his eyes.

“Ah yeah, Jae supposed to show me his new song today. He said he got sudden creative burst or something recently.” He gets up from his chair and gathering his stuffs as well.

“Psh, bet it’s a new girl in town again.” You just laugh at my words.

I know you can’t forget the fact that Jae is that girl’s closest friend but he always messing around with another girls instead. Even then, you can’t never hate him, well, no one won’t ever hate him because he’s such a goofball. He’s always spouting either memes or nonsense you won’t get bored with him. Beside that, he’s a really good songwriter. I always had a blast every time their band had to perform his songs in school festivals.

“You want to watch our practice? We can go home together after I finished.” Like we always do. Every time Sungjin had band practice, I would watch and listen and then ride the bus home when he’s done. Our houses are in the same direction so we usually go home together.

But not today.

“Um, no.. I had something to do after this, class duty stuffs. I will get home later when I’m done.”

“Oh, it’s your turn on the duty today?” No, it’s tomorrow. I said it so I have excuse not to see you and that girl that possibly will come to watch Jae’s practicing like usual.  
“Okay, I’m going to the practice room then.”  
“Uh-uh.” I can’t turn my head up yet. I don’t want to see his eyes yet. 

Just when I thought he’s gone already, I lift my head and saw him still standing beside the classroom’s door.

“W-what?”  
“If your work finished later than mine, I will wait up for you.”

He’s nice at the most unexpected times like this. “You don’t have to… I think I will finish it quite quick. I want to go home soon, I’m tired.”  


“Just ditch the duty and go home if you’re tired then.” As expected from our prankster.  


“I’m not a sleazy punk like you.”  


“Wow, putting up the honor student act.” I gave him my really pissed look and he laughs even louder.  


“Why don’t you go practice right now you punk.”  


“Alright, alright~ Bbaing~” Finally, he really left. And now I feel really empty.

His “bbaing~” left me feel worse than before because it always tugs a special place in my heart.

“Why you always make me feel like shit, Sungjin..”

Staying inside the classroom doesn't do any good, so I started walking outside and wandering at the hallway.  
I don’t feel like going home just yet… I don’t want to bother people at home and I might not be able to hold everything while I’m walking home. 

I finally lift up my head that has been looking down for a while.

Ah, the rooftop should be empty at this time of the day right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update, and it's not even a continuation but a prequel you might not want ;;;;; I get a hard writer-block when writing the sequel and got this idea of sungpil backstory instead orz I already wrote the next part of this backstory (dowoon's pov! and how they ended up as coughfuckbuddiescough) but I'm not sure if you guys want it lol ;;; 
> 
> also briwoon (youngk/dowoon) starts catching up on my otp list and I have this idea i really want to write instead kjshfskjhdf someone pls stop m e

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly have this Dowoon/Wonpil headcanon out of nowhere after I watched the MV multiple times and I think it might work lol  
> though sungpil vibe is really strong in the MV but the power of my OTP dopil can't be defeated!! BUT SUNGPIL WERE SO CUTE TOO IM SO TORN TT  
> but yeah dopil ftw
> 
> This is my first time posting fanfic here. Comments and critiques are really welcome! I actually want to write more of this AU (might write other pairs like sungpil and jaehyungparkian) so if you want more please tell me :)  
> 


End file.
